A Thousand Years
by StarWriter0303
Summary: I will love you for a thousand years, Nina promised. Now after 7 years apart, after Nina's sudden disappearance and break up with Fabian, is it still possible for him to love her? Now their paths cross and they are forced to face the past
1. Chapter 1 Goodbyes

**A Thousand Years**

**Goodbyes**

**A/N – So this is officially my first house of Anubis story! I have been thinking about writing this story for awhile and so finally I picked up a pencil and wrote it. I hope you all will enjoy it and I apologize for the short chapter. This is like a prolog to the real story. Please leave me a review if you like it. Also normally I don't write in POV's, just this chapter seemed to fit with Nina's thoughts.**

**Nina's POV**

House of Anubis, my home, my family. As I sat in the common room of my boarding school house, I looked around to see my house mates doing various things. Amber was currently on her phone, complaining to her daddy about needing more money. Mara was trying to tutor Mick in math, well she was at least trying to teach him to add up. I swear when it comes to sports the boys a genius, when it comes to math, well's let's just not go there. Jerome and Alfie, were missing. That can't be a good sign. Patrica was on her lap top, probably looking up something completely random. As for me, I am currently sitting next to my gorgeous boyfriend, Fabian trying to write a new story.

"Mail," Trudy said as she walked into the room handing out letters. I normally don't get as much mail as the others, seeing as my only living relative (Gran) lives in America. Actually I haven't even heard from her in awhile.

"Here you go sweetie," Trudy said as she handed me a letter.

"Is it from your Gran?" Fabian asked.

"Um, I don't think so?" I said confused as I flipped the letter over, "Gosh, I really hope this isn't a threat letter from Rufus," I whispered to Fabian, even though we all know he's long gone. Who know, maybe he came back from the dead. When you live in Anubis house, anything is possible.

Slowly I ripped the Envelope open.

_Dear Ms. Martin,_

_We are sorry to inform you but your grandmother has just passed away. You are to report back to America as soon as possible. Enclosed is a plane ticket. We need you to come back soon, so we can sort through your Grandmother's will. Once done, you are free to do as you will, seeing as you are 18. Once again we are sorry for your lost._

"So was it from your Gran?" Fabian asked, scarring me from my thoughts.

"Um, no?" I said, "It was from a friend back in America," I lied, "I'm going to go do my homework," I said as I kissed him on the cheek, before heading up stairs.

As I shut and locked the door to my room, I collapsed on my bed. Tears rolled down my cheek. Thoughts ran through my head. What should I do?" Signing I stood up and went to Victor's office.

"Come in." he said when I knocked on the door.

"I would like to withdraw my scholarship, "I said, as I sat down

"When do you leave?" He asked surprising me by even letting me go. Well's he's probably happy I want to leave seeing as I did ruin his chance to immortal life.

"Tonight, after everyone's in bed," Informed him, as I started to fill out a transfer form, "and no one is to know," I said as I signed my name and handed it over. I stood up and then walked back to my room to discreetly pack. As I saw I was getting nowhere in my packing, I sat down and wrote a letter.

_Dear house of Anubis,_

_This past three years with you guys have been amazing. I've come to love you all each as members of my family. I'm sorry to say but I have withdrawn my scholarship from the school. Please do not cry for me. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm never good at goodbyes. _

_With love, _

_Nina_

Next, I got out a clean sheet of paper and wrote one just to Fabian.

_Dear Fabian,_

_By the time you have read this I will be gone. It's was never anything you did. You were my first friend here at Anubis. You stood by me when no one else did. For that I will never be able to thank you. You have saved my life more than once. I hope someday you can forgive me. I have loved you for a thousand years, and I will love you for a thousand more. I want you to promise me something, stay strong and move on. Sadly I will not be returning, and I don't want you waiting for me. You are kind, sweet, smart, and funny and you deserve someone just as amazing as yourself. Goodbyes have never been my thing, so let's no say goodbye, how about a see you later. I hope you have a wonderful life. I love you._

_With all my love,_

_Nina_

The time for me to leave came faster than you would ever know. As I sat during supper, I couldn't help but think of how much I was going to hurt each one of them leaving. And as the closer it came for me to leave the worst I got. I know Fabian noticed my change. Quietly, I shut the door to my room one last time as I pulled my suitcase out. Before I left, I made sure to place the letter on my bed. As I passed by Fabian's room, I quietly walked in and set his letter down next to him.

With one final look, I left Anubis house forever.


	2. Chapter 2 It Will Rain

**A Thousand Years**

**It Will Rain**

**A/N – Thank you so much to Hope the Ghost Writer, Soaking In The Reign, spoby4eva, Catlover10808, and SibunaFreak123 for being my first reviewers. This chapter is for you! So without further ado here is A Thousand Years.**

**Disclaimer (Which I forgot last time, Whoops!): I don't not own any of the character, sadly Nick does. But I do own my plot line though.**

Fabian's POV

I jumped up out my bed as I heard a loud scream. I ran out of my room and into Nina's and Amber's, where I saw Amber holding a letter.

"Amber," I exclaimed, "What is it?" I questioned, as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"N-Nina's g-gone," She choked out, as she held a letter out to me. Quickly, my eye's skimmed her letter over and I ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Amber cried, as she followed after me and dried some tears.

"I'm going to bring Nina back," I said, as I pulled my coat on and grabbed my car keys, seeing as seniors are allowed to keep cars on campus. By this time all of the other's in the house have woken up.

"Fabian, where are you going?" Joy asked, as she yawned.

"I'm going to get Nina back," I said, as I exited the house and left the rest of them confused for Amber to explain.

I ran across the campus, as the rain started to pour down. I just keep running until I reached my truck, and jumped in. I floored it out of the parking lot and sped off towards the nearest train station.

When I arrived at the train station it was busier than it normally was. I ran through the crowd knocking down people as I ran to the ramp hoping to find Nina. The closer I got and I didn't see Nina, I started to worry. Once I reached the platform, I saw Nina sitting down reading a book.

"Nina!" I shouted, while waving my hands. As she looked up, I could see her eyes were red from crying. _Crying?_ As soon as she saw me, she shot up and ran. _Ran?_

"Nina!" I screamed, while running. As much as I tried, I just couldn't reach her. There were just too many people around. I saw her climb onto her train and not look back. I watched in the pouring rain, as the train took the love of my life away from me for forever.

* * *

><p><em>7 years later<em>

Nina's POV

I sat on the plane headed back to the one place I never thought I would return, England. When I left seven years ago I promised myself not to go back because it would bring up too many memories. Now here I am, sitting on a plane at the age of 25 going back to England. A lot has happen in the last seven years and I'm not the same person I used to be. I always imagined that when I was 25 I would be something amazing, maybe a singer. Well, that was when I was 5. Turns out, I became a writer. I love my job, don't get me wrong. I get to travel all around the world and write about the different adventures I have had. I used to write for a magazine back in America, but I just got offered an amazing job to write in England. Of course, I didn't want to originally take it, but after some convincing from my boss I accepted. I've also wrote a few books, and I hope that maybe a new scenery will inspire me. I also want to get back into music. I haven't touched a piano since I left England, but maybe that will change.

I awoke from my daydreaming when I saw that we were starting to land. Once the plane touched ground, I grabbed my bag and exited the plane.

Finally after about an hour of searching for my luggage, I left the airport and headed to my new apartment. As I walked into the apartment, hundreds of brown boxes were scattered on the ground.

"Uh," I groaned, as I threw my hands in the air. Signing, I put my suitcase down, and started towards a pile of boxes.

After about 5 hours of unpacking, I had a good percent of them unpacked. As my eyes scanned for a new box to open, they fell upon one labeled "_Anubis_". Great, I thought as I opened it and the memory's came back. The first things that came out of the box were some old year books. As I pulled more objects out, I came across an old dark blue jacket. As I unfolded the jacket, I recognized it to be Fabian's. One he let me borrow. Whoops, I thought. I must have packed it when I left the house. As I pulled what I thought was the last item out, I saw lying at the bottom was a broken picture frame. Once it was out of the box, I looked through the cracked glass to see a picture of me and Fabian smiling at the camera.

I remember that day perfectly. It was the first day of senior year and Amber forced us to take a picture. Of course we just started laughing, and you could see that in the picture. Oh how I wish, I was still at Anubis and my Gran never had died. I wondered what my life would have been liked. Would I and Fabian have been married or engaged? Seeing this picture brought up all of those unwanted thoughts and tears. I forced myself to put the picture back and dry off a few of the tears that slipped through. I remember how the frame got cracked. I was angry and upset that I left Fabian, so I threw the picture frame at the wall. I of course regretted my actions after they were done.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to get any more packing done, so I grabbed my keys and jacket and left my apartment. Maybe a good walk or some hot chocolate would do the trick. I was never fond of coffee. So, as I left the building, I pulled out my Iphone to see where the closest cafe was.

Not seeing where I was going, I accidently ran into someone. Them being bigger than myself, led to me falling towards them. But, before I could hit the ground, two strong arms pulled me up.

"Oh my gosh," I said, "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I rambled.

"It's ok," The voice replied back. Wait a minute; I would know that voice anywhere.

"F-Fabian?" I choked out, even though it sounded more of a question. I wasn't quite sure myself.

"Do I know you?" He asked back. Yes it was Fabian. He must not have recognized me. It has been seven years. I was taller now, and my hair was a bit longer. But my America accent isn't quite as strong anymore. I really haven't spent all that much time back there, with my travels for my writing. I must have lost some of it.

"Uh, no, "I lied, gosh why? He would surely recognize me soon, "I-I uh, have to go." I said, as I picked my things that fell to the floor.

"Here let me help you," he said, as he bent over to pick up my things. Dropping the subject on how I know him. Our hands touched, as we both reached for my keys.

"N-Nina?" He questioned. Great he caught me.

"Uh sorry, no," I said, man why can't I just stop lying.

"Good try Nina, but I would recognize you anywhere," He said, "By the way, you're still a terrible liar. I caught you as soon as you said my name."

"Thanks," I said, sarcastically.

"I should get going," I said, as I pointed down the street. I started to walk away.

"Wait!" He yelled, as he ran to catch up with me, "At least let me get you a new drink." He said, about my spilt hot chocolate.

"Oh no its-"He cut me off,

"Please," he begged, "It will give us some time to catch up,"

* * *

><p>"So, how have you been?" He asked, as we sat down in the coffee shop.<p>

"Good, how about you?" I asked, as I took a sip of my drink.

"Good," He said, "What've you been up too?"

"I've been traveling around the world writing. I used to write for a magazine back in America." I said, "I've wrote a few books even," I said.

"Yeah I actually read one," He said, "Mysteries of Anubis. The story kind of reminded me of something," He said with a laugh, as I blushed.

"Yeah, I guess I thought our adventures would have been something others would have found interesting." I said, "What about you?" I asked, changing the subject away from me.

"Good, I actually work at a lab here in London," He said,

"That's really cool," I said, as silence fell upon us.

"So, I'm kind of curious, but what happened seven years ago. Why did you leave?" He asked.

"Yeah, about that I'm really sorry," I said, as I looked down and breathed in, "It's kind of a long story," I admitted.

"I've got time," He said, as he leaned back into his chair.


	3. Chapter 3 Song 2 You

**A Thousand Years**

**Song 2 You**

**A/N – Thank you sooo much to those who reviewed. You guys made me want to get this chapter up even faster. Well in this chapter Fabian has a little secret that he hasn't told Nina yet, and Nina gets over a fear. I hope you guys enjoy this story, and pretty please review ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the song, _Song 2 You._**

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

"And here I am now," I explained, as I finished my story for Fabian.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about your Gran?" He asked, with caring eyes.

"I didn't want your guy's pity," I said, "I've been there, and I don't like the feeling of everyone asking me are you ok. I feel so useless. I figured that leaving was the best choice."

"Well, why didn't you just come back after everything?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said, looking down, "I guess I just wasn't ready to face everyone yet, especially you. How could you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"I don't blame you," he said.

"You don't," My head snapped up.

"Oh course not," He said, with a smile, "Were both fine now. Look at you. You've become a successful writer. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. And what about? Working with scientist, that's pretty amazing," I said, as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

I looked up towards the door when I heard the jingle of bells. I saw a girl, about the same age of us walk in. Her brown hair that was pulled back swished back and forth as she walked. When she looked in our direction her eyes lit up.

"Hey Fabes," She said, as she came over gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's this?" She asked, as she pointed at me.

"Joy, don't you remember Nina?" He asked. _Joy! _Great, just who I wanted to see.

"Oh my gosh! Nina!" She said, as she gave me a hug, "It's been what? Seven years?"

"Yeah," I said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Want me to get you something to drink Joy?" Fabian asked,

"The usual, please," She said, as he got up.

"So how have you been Joy?" I asked, as I reached for my drink.

"Cut the crap Nina," She said, with glaring eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said, as I raised my eye brow.

"I know why your here and it's not going to work," She said,

"Ok, that last time I checked I came here for a job, but why am I here?" I asked, trying to amuse her.

"Oh come on like you don't know," She said.

"Actually, I don't," I said, "And as you said earlier, it's been seven years."

"You're here to break up mine and Fabes engagement," She said. As soon as she said that I half chocked, half spit out my drink.

"What?" I raised my voice.

"You heard me. You're just here to crash our wedding. We'll let me tell you something sweet heart. You left and never came back. What'd you expect? For Fabian to be single for the rest of his life?" She asked.

"Um, no?" You could hear the question in my voice.

"Here you go," Fabian said, as he slid in next to here.

"Thanks Fabes," She said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. I about died there.

"Hey Fabian," I said, without taking my eyes off Joy, "Why didn't you tell me your getting married?" I asked.

"Um," He stuttered, "It never came up. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Of course I am. I'm so happy for you," I lied.

I then looked down on my phone for the time.

"It's getting late and I have some unpacking still to do," I said, as I grabbed my purse and things.

"Well here let me help you," Fabian said, as he got up, "Do you think I'll see you again?" He asked.

"Um I don't know?" I said as I looked a Joy, who was making motions of cutting her head off and pointing to me, "London is pretty big,"

"Well let me give you my number," He said, as he grabbed a pen off a nearby table. He wrote it down on my hand.

"Call me," He said.

"Maybe," I replied, before I walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>After I unlocked my apartment and walked in, my eyes popped out of their sockets. There in the corner of the living room of my rather large apartment was a beautiful brown grand piano. I just couldn't believe it. As I walked closer I saw there was a little card on it. Opening the card up, I read it.<p>

_Dearest Nina,_

_I hope the new job is going good. As a going away from me and the rest of the crew we send you this piano. I know you never wanted to play again, but you should. You have a beautiful voice that needs to be shared with the world. Don't keep your talent locked away forever. Remember our music makes up where our words can't be used. Try it. A song is more powerful than you know._

_With Love,_

_Karen and Crew_

"More powerful than our words huh?" I said. Then it hit me. I ran into my bedroom where some more boxes where being stored. I quickly tore through the one labeled music. As I dug through it, I pulled out some old sheet music, and then dug through another box and pulled out a blue video camera.

As I ran back out to the piano I stubbed my toe on the door and cried out in pain. I made my way back to the piano and set the music sheets down. Then I set the camera up on the piano and turned it on.

"Hi Fabian," I said to the camera, "After seven years I've just reconnected with you. You don't know how happy I was until Joy showed up. I know I said I was happy for you, but I lied. I miss you, and I still love you like I promised. A thousand years and a thousand more. Since I can't tell you how I feel because you're engaged I'm going to sing it to you. This is a collection of my songs to you. This video diary is called Songs to Fabian. Maybe someday you will see this, who knows. Here is the first song, Song 2 you," I said, and for the first time in years I played the piano.

_I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know I ain't no fool babe  
>I may not be a star<br>I'm not driving the sickest car  
>But, I know I can make you happy babe<br>I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a guy like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to  
>Your heart, not material things<em>

_I'll give you my song_  
><em>These words to you<em>  
><em>Sing you what I feel<em>  
><em>My soul is true.<em>  
><em>I don't have the world<em>  
><em>Can't give it to you,<em>  
><em>But all that I can do<em>  
><em>Is give this song to you<em>

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words babe  
>What I can't say, I'll sing it.<br>Every word, Every verse  
>I'll be there babe<br>Oh, Oooh, Oooooh  
>I'll give my song an the rest to you babe, babe<br>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true  
>I'll give you my song<em>

"I know right now I can't say how I feel, so I'll sing it. I love you Fabian. Always have and always will." I said, before I shut the camera off. I did it! I played the piano and got my feelings off my chest. When I looked over at the clock I saw it was getting late, and stood up and went off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Run Away

**A Thousand Years**

**Run Away**

**A/N - Thank you so much for every review I got. You guys are the best. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait on this one, exams came up. Now if you havent caught it yet, but every chapter of mine (except the first) are named after a song. This one is Run Away by Megan and Liz. I would recommend listening to it after you read this (or during if possible). Just imagine Nina singing it. Well here it is. Pretty please Review :) Also i have a link set up if you guys want to see the clothes Nina has on in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own HOA**

* * *

><p>1 Week later<p>

Nina's POV

I looked up from my computer as I heard I soft knock at the door. As my eyes averted to the door, they saw a petite blonde haired girl peak in. She was one of the interns at _UK Now_, the magazine I now write for. It's number one in the world and the most worldwide read.

"Martin, Lisbon needs you in her office," The girl said, before she closed the door.

Sighing I stood up to go see what my boss wanted. As I reached her door, I softly knocked and I walked in once I heard a faint "Come in".

"Ah, Martin," Lisbon said, as she saw me, "Please take a seat," She said, as she extended her arm out. I walked over and sat down in front of her desk. Lisbon's bright green eyes settled on me as I sat down and she pulled her straight raven black hair out of her face.

"I've got an assignment for you and Platt, but I'll wait until she gets here," As if Lisbon was psychic, Annabelle "Anne" Platt walked in. Anne was a small girl, reaching about only five foot two. As she took the seat next to me, she pulled her curly strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

"So good of you to join us Platt," Lisbon said, as she leaned back in her chair, "So, recently there have been reports about the wedding joining two of the most powerful companies in England. I want you two to go in and get the back story. I want something new." She said.

"What about the story behind their love?" Annabelle asked.

"That's brilliant!" Lisbon exclaimed. "I want one of you to take the bride and the other the groom. Each of you will write from their points of view of how they came to be. The two families are close family friends of mine, I'm sure they don't mind," Lisbon said, as she reached for her phone, "You two go get your things and be back her shortly," And with that, me and Anne left.

"So, who do you want to cover?" I asked Anne, as we walked back to our office.

"Ah, it doesn't matter," She said, as she stopped at her office, "Meet me back at Lisbon's,"

As I reached my office I grabbed my black blazer and shrugged it on over my shoulders, a black camera, my Press Pass and my notebook and pen.

After making a quick stop at Lisbon's office me and Annabelle were on our way to our assignment.

"So, who exactly are the bride and groom?" I asked Anne, as we walked down the street. The clouds above us where starting to darken. I could almost smell the rain in the air.

"They're the heirs to England's riches families. Supposedly the two have been betrothed since birth," Anne said.

"Betrothal? That still happens over here?" I asked, surprised.

"Normally no, but sometimes it still happens within rich families. I guess it's supposed to sustain riches? I don't know, I don't think it is right making two people marry," Anne said.

"Do the two even love each other?" I curiously asked, hoping Anne would have an answer.

"I don't know, maybe? That's what we're going to find out," She said.

"I would never marry someone I didn't love. I would throw a fit," I confess.

"Yeah, well Fabian, the groom did. When he found out he was betrothed to Joyce he was furious. He claimed to be in love with some American. Rumors were she just up and left one day. He went missing for a year. My guess was searching for her," She said.

"Wait Fabian?" I questioned, as I stopped her.

"Yeah, Fabian Rutter. Heir to Rutter industries and Joyce Mercer heir to Mercer corporation," She said, before she looked down at her watch, "Come on we're going to be late!" She said, as she pulled on my arm. _Great,_ I thought. Not only is my Ex getting married to the girl I hate, but now I have to write a story about them. Can my day get any worse?

We stopped as we came up to a fancy restaurant. I couldn't read the name, because Anne was pulling me too fast.

"Here, I'll write about the groom and you can do the bride," Anne said, as we walked towards the table.

I tried to protest, but a tall brunette women and her husband walked up to us. At the table I could see Fabian and Joy along with a women and a man seated.

"Hi, I'm Sharon Rutter," The women who came up to us said, "You must be the writers Gabrielle sent?" She said, using our boss' first name."

"Hi I'm Annabelle Platt," Anne said, as she shook Mrs. Rutter's hand.

"Nina Martin," I said, as I shook her hand also. As soon as I said my name I saw Mrs. Rutter pause. Fabian probably told her about me.

"Nina?" Fabian questioned from the table, as he stood up and walked over. Once he saw it was me he gave me a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to write a story on you and Joy," I said, forcing a smile.

"Well let's take a seat," Mr. Rutter said, as he gestured towards the table. As I sat down I could see Joy giving me death glares.

"So, what exactly do you guys plan to write?" Mr. Mercer asked.

"Were going to write about the story behind them," Anne said, "I'll be writing about Fabian and Nina will about Joy. I hope you don't mind, but I hope for us to follow around for the next couple of weeks up to the wedding."

"I don't want some stupid reporter following me around," Joy huffed, as she crossed her arms

"Joy," Mr. Mercer scolded.

"Dad, no! I want my privacy and I especially don't want that American around us," Joy shouted, as she stood up and pointed at Nina.

"Joy, I said that's enough!" Her dad raised his voice, "You are going to sit down now and behave. We don't need any bad press. Mrs. Martin, I assure you there will be no more of this from her," I nodded in thanks.

"Would it interest any of you to know who she really is?" Joy questioned. I saw Joy's parents plus Anne look at me funny, "She," She said, as she pointed at me, "Is the reason Fabian went missing seven years ago. Nina Martin is the American student at Anubis who was Fabians ex!" She said, as she sat down satisfied. I put my head in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Um, I think I'll ask Lisbon to find someone else," I said, as I stood up and grabbed my things, "I promise none of you will ever see me again," I said, making it clear, "I'll see you later Anne," And with that I ran out of the restaurant and out into the rain that began to fall.

I ran and ran. I didn't care where I was going. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. I didn't matter anymore. I was just a stupid American, who fell hopelessly in love with apparently a rich boy. I felt stupid. How could I ever love him and him me? This isn't some sappy romantic movie, where the guy and girl always get together. No, this was my life. My screwed up life to be more exact. As I ran out of breath, I stopped running and I gripped my gold necklace my mother gave to me. It was hers before she died. It was my last reminder of my parents, as I sat by their bed side as they died. With that I looked up to where my feet carried me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. If you want an exclusive sneak peak at the next chapter, please say so in a review. Thanks - Tori :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Cold as Stone Preview

**A Thousand Years**

**Cold as Stone**

**Alright, here's your exclusive sneak peak for the next chapter**

Fabian's POV

"Nina!" I shouted after her, as she ran away, "Joy sometimes, ah!" I said, as I threw my hands into the air, "I'm going after her," I said, as I grabbed my jacket.

"Fabian Rutter sit down now!" My mom sternly said, standing up

"No," I yelled back, for the first time in my life. I normally never disobey my parents, but this was different.

"No?" She questioned, I could see the angry rising in her, "You don't tell me no. You are not going after that American, not this time,"

"What are you going to do if I do go after her?" I said, preparing to leave.

"Fabian if you leave now, and walk out on Joy, you are no longer part of this family!" My dad said. I looked at both of them and then Joy. I knew that what ever I decided, it would forever change my life.


	6. Chapter 6 Cold as Stone

**A Thousand Years**

**Cold as Stone**

**A/N – Hey guys. You probably thought I fell off the earth. Sorry about not updating for awhile. Things came up and I hope to get updates up again regularly. I don't if you guys have been watching house of Anubis lately but I think I have a hypothesis on who the collector is. I have a feeling its Rufus. It seems weird how he just disappeared. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and please review again. Super sorry on this wait. PS sorry if the chapter seems short.**

Fabian's POV

"Nina!" I shouted after her, as she ran away, "Joy sometimes, ah!" I said, as I threw my hands into the air, "I'm going after her," I said, as I grabbed my jacket.

"Fabian Rutter sit down now!" My mom sternly said.

"No," I yelled back.

"No?" She questioned, I could see the angry rising in her, "You don't tell me no. You are not going after that American, not this time,"

"What are you going to do if I do go after her?" I said, preparing to leave.

"Fabian if you leave now, and walk out on Joy, you are no longer part of this family!" My dad said. I looked at both of them and then Joy.

Nina's POV

I landed on the soft grass if a thud. I looked around me as I sat down near a cliff that over looked the city. Why me? Keep running through my head. This just isn't fair. As a child I always use to say to my parents that things weren't fair. My dad's reply back, _well life's just not fair sweetheart_. I wish I didn't take this job. I want to go home. I want to be with my parents and I just want to be happy. I miss them so much. I don't want to live anymore. What is there for me? Why am I here? I have no family and no friends.

I reached over and grabbed a small rock and chucked it over the side. The rock is like me. It falls and falls and when it finally hits the ground, what happens? Nothing, except I break and the pieces are so broken they can no longer be put back together.

I stood up and looked over the cliff. Turing around, I walked away. I soon picked up my pace and ran back to my apartment. The door slammed with a loud bang as I shut it. I ran through my apartment throwing the things I had unpacked back in the box. I knew I was going somewhere. I just wasn't for sure where. Not England, that's for sure. I can't stand seeing the guy I loved plastered to every magazine with the girl who ruined my life.

My head shot up as I heard a knock at the door.

"What?" I demanded, as I threw the door open. I wiped some of the tears that escaped my eyes away.

"Fabain?" I choked out. It came out more like a question though.

"Could I come in?" He awkwardly asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"I don't know, I'm kinda busy," I said, starting to shut the door. But, before it could close he stopped it.

"Please," He asked.

"Fine," I said ushering him in. I motioned for him to take a seat, "Would you like something to drink? Maybe coffee?" I asked

"Nina I know you don't have coffee in here," He said. He knows me too well. I just thought I would be polite. I never expected him to take me up on my offer anyways.

"Water then?" I asked.

"No thanks," He said, then he rubbed his hands on his legs showing he was uncomfortable, "Look I'm sorry about back at the restaurant," He said. I didn't reply back. I just continued putting things back in boxes, "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but could you please just listen to me. I don't love Joy. Never have and never will. I have to marry her, my parents were making me," He said.

"I know," I said, as I stopped placing things in the box, "I think it would be in your best interest if you just married her. I have nothing to offer you,"

"You're the one plus I can't go back," He said.

"Yes you can," I said, sitting down next to him.

"No, I mean I literally can't go back," When I left after you my parents told me if I left I would no longer be a part of the family,"

"Fabian how could you!" I yelled standing up. I was surprised I was mad. I mean shouldn't I be happy? "Why were you so stupid! You're throwing everything away. I don't deserve you. I left and never called."

"They were keeping me from you!" He said joining me, "I love you!" He shouted. I froze in shock, "Please just tell me if you love me back. I always knew you left for a reason and now you're back. Meeting you again can't just be a convenience,"

"Fabian," I said, "I-I don't know if I can do that,"

He walked forwards and leaned down. The next thing I knew Fabian's lips where on mine.


	7. Chapter 7 Turing Tables

A/N - Well here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update this story every monday. thanks again for all the reviews and please review again. They bring a smile to my face. Song is Turning Tables by Adele.

Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anuibs, but I do own a tv where I can watch the show :)

* * *

><p>"Fabian," I said, as he pulled away, "I think you should go," I walked over to the door and held it open.<p>

"One date," He said, as he walked out the door.

"A date?" I questioned, raising an eye brow. I laughed, "Fabian you're getting married in 10 days!"

"Was," He corrected.

"No, you are," I crossed my arms.

"Look let me give you one date," He said, "After if you decided you still don't love me, I'll leave."

"Fine, I have one condition," I said, leaning against the door frame.

"This better be good," he said, laughing.

"You call your parents and tell them that you want to be accepted back into your family and you'll marry Joy," I said.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal," he said, shaking my hand.

* * *

><p>"So Fabian," I said, as we walked down the busy streets of London. The street lights and the lights of the cars passing by illuminated the night sky. Not a single star could be seen due the city's lights, "Where are you taking me," I wrapped my jacket around me tighter as the crisp fall air blew. The air made me shiver. Although it didn't help that I only had on a blue dress with my jean jacket on over top.<p>

"Just a little farther," He instructed, taking my hand. He pulled me through the busy streets.

We walked just a little farther until we reached a fancy restaurant of a name I couldn't pronounce. I knew it was very good. It had a five start rating. They had some of the best Italian food in London. No arguing that.

"Reservations for Rutter," Fabian said, to the young hostess. After she grabbed two menus she led us back towards a table. After she placed the menus down, she left to go receive our waiter or waitress.

"Here," Fabian said, as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Why, what a gentlemen," I said, sitting down, "Never knew," I laughed. He sat down across from me. We each picked up our menus.

"Hi, I'm Karina and I'll be your waitress today," The 20 year old said. She was only about 5 foot, but she was very beautiful with striking features. As her eyes fell on Fabian, I suddenly saw a change in her posture. She stood up straighter, as if she thought that would add to her height. She must have recognized the heir to Rutter Industries.

Fabian looked at me to order first.

"I'll have a glass of red wine," I said to her. If I wouldn't have seen her write my order down, I would have thought she hadn't heard me. She was too busy with Fabian. Strangely, I started to feel jealousy. I don't know why. Fabian was here with me.

"Same here," Fabian said, and then she left.

As soon as she was out of site I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Her," I continued to laugh, nodding towards our waitress.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't notice her flirting?" I questioned.

"How could I when I was too busy looking at you?" I blushed at his comment.

He stood up and walked over to my side.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" He asked, holding a hand out.

"Why thank you," I said, accepting his hand.

Together we walked out to the dance floor and slowly started to sway back and forth to the soft music

_Close enough to start a war  
>All that I have is on the floor<br>God only knows what we're fighting for  
>All that I say, you always say more<em>

Fabian spun me around and after I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Fabian?" I questioned.

"Yes?" He asked

_I can't keep up with your turning tables  
>Under your thumb, I can't breathe<em>

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
><em>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>  
><em>I can't give you what you think you gave me<em>  
><em>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables<em>

"Do you think things happen for a reason?" I asked, lifting my head up.

"Why do you ask?"

"I mean, like my Gran's death so I would leave you?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you're back now that all that matters," He said, kissing me.

"Yeah," I said, breaking the kiss, "I guess you're right,"

I quietly sang along with Adele as the lyrics came up

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
>When the thumb that cost me<br>Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
>Standing on my own two feet<em>

"You don't have to be braver," Fabian said, "I'll be your savior if you let me,"

"Thanks," I smiled, as the song finished. Together we walked back to our table and ordered our meals.

"So," Fabian said, after our waitress left us, "How's the life of being a writer treating you?"

"I really enjoy it," I said, before taking a sip of my wine, "It's always something new and fresh. I want to write a new book, but I don't know what to write,"

"You'll figure something," He smiled.

* * *

><p>I looked up from my office desk as someone threw a newspaper down onto it.<p>

"What's this?" I asked, looking up to see my boss.

"You tell me," she said, sitting down on the chair across from my desk.

There on the cover of paper was a picture of me and Fabian dancing from our date. _Oh bother! _


	8. Chapter 8 I Didn't Mean It

A/N - Thanks to all the reviewers. Only one more chapter! In this chapter we get an appearence from everybody's favorite ditzy blonde :) Please review

Disclaimer - I do not own House of Anubis

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

"Care to explain." Lisbon said, crossing her arms.

"This is—" I looked at the paper. The proof was right there. There was no way I could lie my way out of this. I sighed. "—I don't know exactly."

"I don't know what's going on, but I want you to deny everything." She said. I raised my eye brow. _What?_ "I have arranged for you a flight to Greece. There you will ride with my friend Karina. She's taking you to some of the ancient ruins there. It should make a good paper. You leave Saturday."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't want you writing our article on Fabian and Joy if you're going to cause public problems like this. This wedding is grossing huge money for us. If taking you away from Fabian will get this wedding over, then so be it. I'm sorry." She stood up.

"Saturday." She placed the two flight tickets on my desk. "Take Moore with you. She's good on these types of writes." She left my office.

I grabbed the news paper and crumbled it up to a ball. I groaned as I threw it in the trash.

"Are you ok?" A small dirty blond haired girl asked. She was only five foot two with curly blond hair. She had on black slacks and a black blazer. She was probably only twenty, fresh out of school.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Are you Moore?" I asked, grabbing my camera.

"Riley, please." She said, holding her hand out to me. "I've read all your books and I have to say they are fabulous. It's like you've actually lived them. So detailed."

I yelled as I dropped a picture onto my foot from my desk. I wasn't really paying attention to Riley. I had other things on my mind.

"Here," Riley said, handing me the picture. "There's glass all over here. Let me go get something to clean—"

"It's, ok. I've got it." I grabbed her flight ticket and handed it to her. "Here. I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Ok sounds good." She said, leaving me to my mess.

I picked up a piece of glass, cutting my hand in the process.

"Great!" I cried.

* * *

><p>When I walked into my apartment I slammed the door, and threw my keys down.<p>

"How could you live in such a dump?" I heard a voice, I hadn't heard in years.

"Amber?" I cocked my head.

"Gesh, Nina. Move back to England and you don't bother to call your BBF?" She asked, giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry, but how did you get in here?" I asked.

"You really should lock your front door," She said. She walked over to my piano. "Do you play?"

"Not anymore?" I said, sitting down. "So what are you doing here?" I went into the kitchen.

"I just flew in for Joy's and Fabian's wedding." She followed me. I pulled down two glasses.

"Water?" I asked. She nodded

"You should do something." She said, accepting the glass.

"What?" I took a sip of water.

"About Fabian." She got up. "It was good seeing you." With that, she left.

I set the glass down and leaned down on the table. I let a deep breath out.

* * *

><p>Fabian's POV<p>

I looked up from my cereal as my mother threw a paper down in my face.

"What's this?" I asked, opening it up. She took it from me and re opened it to the cover.

"Why don't you tell me?" She said, pointing at a picture of me and Nina.

"I can explain." I said.

"Oh I bet you can," My mother said, standing up. "But you aren't. You are going to deny everything and marry Joy on Saturday and that's final. I thought you where an adult Fabian, but I guess not."

"Mother!" I whined.

"No Fabian. Nina is gone. I made sure of that."

"Mother what did you do?" I asked.

"Got rid of the problem." She left. What did she do to Nina.

I quietly followed my mother. She was on the phone.

"Did you do it Gabrielle?" My mother asked.

"_She's on the next flight to Greece. She won't be around much longer. I'm transferring her back to America when she returns."_ Gabrielle Lisbon said.

"Good," My mother said. "I knew I could rely on you."

* * *

><p>Saturday – hour before the wedding, Nina's POV<p>

I sat next to Riley on the plan. She was starting to fall asleep with her ipod plugged into her ears. I sighed as I looked out the window. We hadn't left yet, but we were about to. Today was Fabian's wedding, and he would be a married man in one hour.

Amber's words for some reason keep ringing through my head. _You should do something. _

"Honey, if it's bothering you that much, you should go after him." An older women next to me said.

"It's complicated." I said, looking back out the window.

"If you love him, it's worth it." She said, going back to her book.

"Flight 401, prepare for take-off." The pilot said. Was this my one chance?


	9. Chapter 9 Without You

A/N – I'm so sorry for a month's wait. I was really busy, but here it is. The end. Please leave me a review on what you think. Thank you so much for all the reviews I have received. Thank you to each of you. I am thinking about possibly writing another story for HOA, but I want to know from you guys if you think I should. I posted a possible story idea on my profile along with a poll, so please go vote. Thank you, once again.

Disclaimer – I don't own House of Anubis nor the characters, only my OCs.

* * *

><p>There's a moment in our lives, where we feel as if the world has suddenly stood still. It's as if nothing else in the world matters. It feels as if you are all alone, and that one thing is a dim light.<p>

I always used to think a thousand years was a long time. But now, as I tried to move my feet across the pavement, suddenly a thousand years didn't seem long enough. My feet felt like cement. Even though I'm running, everything around me feels like slow motion.

My mind was running a thousand miles a minute, yet my feet were only moving one inch for a thousand years.

One promise. A thousand year and more, kept ringing through my head.

I've broken promises in the past. Everyone has at least once in their life time. But, a promise for a thousand years wasn't one I planned on breaking.

I've lived a thousand lives. A student, the American, the ex, a writer, and the list goes on. But, I don't want to live a thousand and one.

My breath came in short breaths, screaming for air as I keep running. My lungs weren't getting the proper air needed, but I didn't give up. My legs, felt like Jell-O. My legs were wobbly and ready to collapse at any moment. I didn't stop though. I run, as the world around me stood still.

The sweet sounds of church bells ringing in the distance didn't sound so sweet anymore.

Up ahead, thousands of reporters surrounded the church. But, I don't slow down. Everything around me changes. No longer is it in slow motion, but fast forward. I was running out of time.

I push and shove my way through the crowd. I didn't listen as they yelled. I just ran. I jumped over the rope and ran straight to the door. Security guards are all around me, but they can't stop me.

Fabian and Joy stand up at the altar.

"Does anyone object?" The priest asked.

Before anyone could speak, I walked out of the shadows. "I object!" I shouted.

Around the church I saw my former housemates. Besides Amber, many looked surprised to see the girl who disappeared.

"You stupid American!" Joy shouted. "Your too late."

"Fabian, I lied the other night." I said, ignoring Joy. "I do love you.

_I can't __win__, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game without you, without you<br>I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same without you, without you<br>I Won't run, I won't Fly,  
>I will never make it by without you, without you<br>I can't rest, I can't fight  
>All I need is you and I, without you<em>

_Without,._

_You! You! You! You!_  
><em>You! You! You! You!<em>

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_  
><em>But I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you<em>  
><em>I can't quit now, this can't be right<em>  
><em>I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you<em>  
><em>I won't soar, I won't climb<em>  
><em>If you're not here I'm paralyzed, without you, without you<em>  
><em>I can't look, I'm so blind<em>  
><em>I Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you,<em>

_Without,._

_You! You! You! You!_  
><em>You! You! You! You!<em>

_I am lost, I am vain_  
><em>I will never be the same, without you, without you<em>

_Without you_

My voice rang through the church. For the first time in my life, I sang in front of people. Tears stained my cheeks.

"I'm sorry for everything Fabian. But I want you to know I lost my heart and mind without you."

* * *

><p><strong>7 years later<strong>

I ran into my house with a large smile on my face.

"Fabian!" I shouted.

He walked into your kitchen with our five year old daughter trailing behind him.

"I did it." I said, holding up a book. _A Thousand Years_, by Nina Rutter.

He lifted my feet off the ground and spun me around.

"I knew you could do it." He said, kissing me.

"A thousand years." I whispered breaking the kiss.

"A thousand years." He smiled.


End file.
